


No Right Choices

by TheAverageOne11



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Broken Heart, Confessions, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Eric's decision during the Shakespeare play is different
Relationships: Eric Effiong & Adam Groff, Eric Effiong & Rahim, Eric Effiong/Rahim
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	No Right Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... Sufficient to say I've gotten inspiration again (haha...)  
> Mostly from pure irritation though, and just like that, here I am with another one of my unpopular pairings that I randomly care about.  
> Haven't written anything in a long time, so just bare with me..

Eric gawks in utter astonishment as he sees Adam storm into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs for the play to be stopped.

"I have something to say!" He shouted upon successfully interrupting the play. Jackson starred at him in complete confusion. Whispers could be heard from everyone in the room. For some reason, Eric got the feeling that Adam was about to do something stupid, and for some reason, he felt like it would involve him. Adam was panting, trying to recover from the physical strain caused by running all the way to the school. "Eric Effiong... Eric Effiong I have something to say to you." He announced, even louder this time.

Eric was at a loss for words. At first, Eric wasn't sure whether he heard his name or not simply because he was still processing the fact that Adam had just stormed the play. But then he heard his name yelled out a second time and he knew this was it.. This wasn't another one of Adam's cheap pranks or bullying schemes or even half-arsed love confessions. This was a grand gesture. THE grand gesture. "Uh, Adam, I'm...I'm over here" Eric said, confusion and worry clearly visible on his face, but also intrigue, as he got up slowly, meeting Adam half way. Rahim's presence in the room was killing Eric from the inside out, he knew where he was, but he couldn't bare to look in that direction, not right now.

Rahim's heart clenched the second Adam stormed in, but it only worsened as Adam continued to yell for Eric and as Eric stood up. Rahim wasn't just nervous, he was scared. He'd tried to keep a cool head through out all of this, but deep down he knew that for whatever reason, he just couldn't compare to Adam. He just can't make Eric smile the way Adam does. Of course, It was very clear to him from the start that Adam fancied Eric, but what he's discovered just recently is that Eric fancies Adam over him as well; and well, he just couldn't understand what he did so wrong. He truly loves Eric, which is strange because they haven't really spent that much time together or gotten to know each other that well, but Eric was a phenomenon for Rahim. He'd really never seen anything like him in France. He'd never fallen so madly or quickly in love before and it honestly left him dazzled at nights. In this moment, with Eric and Adam standing right in front of each other, all he could do was watch helplessly and pray that Eric chooses him, which was most unusual for an atheist to do.

"Eric... Effiong" Adam said in between short breathes "I have something to say to you" He repeated.

"Well fucking say it already. Jesus!" Anwar scoffed, half the room starting to giggle along with him and his friends. But neither of the three boys even registered him saying something, they were all so caught up in the moment, waiting to see what happens next, but Adam wasn't budging, he just kept panting.

"What do you want to say?" Eric already knew the answer to that question, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on Adam.

"I want to hold your hand" Adam simply smiled at him, face filled with disbelief, as if he never expected these words would be muttered out of his mouth. Gasps were heard from all across the room, but none was louder and yet more inaudible than Rahim's.

Eric couldn't resist any longer and forced a glance at Rahim. The sudden eye contact frightened Rahim, he didn't know what to do, in fact he couldn't do anything. His heart was pumping faster and faster until he felt like he might have a heart attack. All he could get out was shaking his head slightly, and even that didn't look too convincing. He felt really selfish at that moment, shaking his head like that, telling Eric what to do, yet he really didn't want to lose the most precious thing to happen in his life. But having that in mind, he understands why Adam wouldn't want to either.

Eric breaks eye contact with him and holds Adam's gaze, for what seemed like eternity to Rahim. He's seen this all before somehow. It all feels very familiar to him, probably from some romantic movie or something. He knew what comes next. The boy chooses the toxic abuser over the perfect boyfriend. The heart wants what it wants after all. He wanted to think he was ready for this, after all, he knows what's about to happen, but deep down he knew he was a step away from bursting into tears.

"Look Adam..." Eric started, a frown starting to form on Adam's face and anticipation on Rahim's. That was not the outcome that Rahim had expected. Suddenly, Eric was interrupted my Mr. Hendricks tackling Adam out of the stage. He could hear Lilly yelling to resume the musical. Without any further delay, he returned to his seat and they continued the musical. Eric was content with this outcome, he didn't really want to do this in public at all. Eric's performance wasn't synchronized after this, but nobody really blamed him for it. Adam was very angry at Collin but before he could start punching him to get back on the stage, his father grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him away from the room.

Eric and Rahim looked at each other, relief was written all over Rahim's face, but also concern and that worried Eric. He was also worried about Adam, who knows what his father is about to do to him. The second the musical was over, Eric ran as fast as he could, entering the school hallway where he immediately saw Rahim, who's eyes were drawn to the indistinct sound of yelling, down the hall, where Principal Groff was scolding Adam. He was absolutely furious. Rahim noticed Eric from the corner of his eye, and turned his attention to him, giving the purest, most affectionate smiles Eric had ever seen. Rahim had always looked at him like that, like he was the most precious thing in the universe to him.

"Adam is in trouble... You should go help him" Rahim said affectionately. Eric was dumbfounded. Out of all the things he had expected Rahim to tell him, this was not one of them.

"Aren't you angry at him? Or jealous at least?" At first he didn't get a response, Rahim just looked down at the floor almost shamefully, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I am Eric. You are everything to me, Je t'aime. But, you seem so uptight and confused when you're around me, and with Adam you're so carefree and happy.So I guess what I really want to know is... do you really love me?" Rahim said in his typical french accent, his whole body visibly nervous, but he tried to pull off one of his sweet smiles anyway.

That smile used to terrify Eric. He felt like he was loved a lot more than he loved him back. But now he realizes that he was only like that to open himself up for Adam, which may not have been the best idea in hindsight. He was pushing someone who genuinely loved him and cared for him away for someone who bullied him through out all of high school and suddenly decided he liked him. Otis was right all along. Adam may have changed, he may be braver now, but the implications for their future relationship remain the same. Eric stopped, looked at Rahim dead in the eyes and said the magic words "I love you, and I mean it this time. Heck I meant it last time as well." He said, smiling at Rahim and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched gently, almost as if they were worried they may not touch again. As soon as they broke off Rahim pulled him in for a warm hug.

At that moment, Eric remembered that Adam was still behind them, and when he turned around he saw him staring right at them, his facial expression unreadable and cold. He looked over to Rahim, who nodded in understanding. And so Rahim ran over to the principal and his son and told him that there was in emergency in the library, someone is trying to set it on fire. Principal Groff was priceless as he ran as fast as he could to the library, yelling "we'll finish this later" to his son.

Adam, not wanting to show any weakness, tried desperately to hold back his tears, but when he realized he couldn't, he decided the only option left was to seize this opportunity and run away, But Eric had other plans, for as soon as Adam turned the other direction, Eric started yelling after him. Adam hated this new vulnerability, because his wretched self couldn't bare to leave Eric like that. He turned around, facing the shorter boy, trying not to give in to any of the emotions he was feeling.

"I'm really sorry Adam...But I'm happy now, and in a relationship, you can't just storm in and demand that I leave all of that behind, and break the heart of someone I love just because you're finally ready... It's too late for that, I'm sorry." Eric tried maintaining a neutral face, but he just couldn't. He averted Adam's gaze for a second, but then found it again, soft expression on his face, genuine "You have no idea how proud I am of you though."

Adam could only nod disappointingly, tears were already starting to form, which was unusual enough as it is for Adam, but he also felt this scorching pain in his chest, that was new to him as well. Adam couldn't take these feelings anymore and stormed off before Eric had the opportunity to see him cry. Eric could only call his name and stare at the boy as he ran towards the exit. For a second he thought maybe he didn't make the right choice, but then again, deep down Eric also knew there never was a right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little AU, regardless of which part of the triangle you fancy. Keep in mind I love both Adam and Rahim, I just feel like Rahim was done dirty at the last minute because they wanted Adam and Eric to be together all along. It wasn't just character inconsistency with them though, a lot of characters felt very... off this season. Feel free to comment your opinions down below, I'd love to hear some other opinions, even about the season in general.  
> As for my personal preference.. Do I think Rahim is perfect for Eric? Well, almost. Do I think Adam is perfect for Eric? Absolutely not.  
> #JusticeForRahim


End file.
